Martok (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Birthplace= |Born= |Temporal Displacement= |Died=M.U.2377 |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance | Marital Status=Married |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Father= |Other Relatives= |Occupation= |PrevAssign= |Assign= |FinalAssign=Regent of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (2375-2377) |Rank=General |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe, Martok was a male in the service of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 24th century. He was the father of . In contrast to his primary universe counterpart, he was still in possession of both of his eyes in 2377. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) By 2371, he controlled personnel deployment in the Alliance. He was a friend of , who planned to use her influence with Martok to have B'Oraq reassigned from the as it was under the command of the disgraced Gul . (''VOY'' - Mirror Universe novel: The Mirror-Scaled Serpent) Martok seized the throne of the Regent of the Klingon Empire for himself after was captured by the Terran Rebellion in 2375. (''DS9'' - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children; ''DS9'' novel: Warpath) Several days later, an escape pod from the was detected and retrieved by a Klingon vessel. It was found to contain , the former Intendant of . While she was in no way responsible for Worf's capture, Kira provided an easy scapegoat for the Klingons. She was taken to First City on , became Martok's sex slave and was routinely humiliated by him over the course of several months. To add insult to injury, Martok insisted on referring to her as "Intendant" to emphasise her significantly reduced status. In order to undermine the authority of Intendant , the Regent had Kira sent to the Negh'Var, which had seemingly been recaptured by the Alliance in the intervening months, to serve as the Intendant's adjutant. Although her position was officially that of a low level bureaucrat, she was still treated as if she were a slave and was housed with the other slaves aboard the Negh'Var. Following the victory of Worf's brother Captain over the rebellion at later that year, an attack which was proposed and orchestrated by Kira, Martok recommended to the Bajoran Parliament that she be re-appointed Intendant of Bajor. The Bajoran government followed Martok's recommendation while Ro was convicted of treason against the Alliance and sent to Qo'noS for further punishment. (''DS9'' - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) Shortly afterwards, Martok assigned his longtime foe Colonel to an Alliance military base on the backwater planet Gamma Pavonis III under the command of General . Gowron was Duras' executive officer, the "very thought of which made Gowron spit sour bile." (TNG - Mirror Universe short story: "For Want of a Nail") Kira was able to offer Martok sexual favors in exchange for the Klingon battle cruiser, the . In early 2377, Martok let Intendant Kira use his Ninth Klingon fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. (''DS9'' novel: Warpath) Prior to 2377, Ataan Rhukal assassinated Tekeny Ghemor and subsequently confessed to the crime under interrogation supervised by Natima Lang, Ghemor's successor as director of the Obsidian Order. After the Iliana Ghemor of the primary universe arrived in the mirror universe and assumed the identity of Intendant Kira, she attempted to discover Rhukal's fate as his primary universe counterpart had been her fiancé prior to his death on Bajor in 2359. This attracted the attention of senior figures within the Alliance, who regarded it as suspicious given Rhukal's affiliation with the Bajoran dissidents. Consequently, Regent Martok sent the Obsidian Order agent Corbin Entek to the to speak with Iliana and instruct her to report to him on Raknal Station. However, Iliana had her Jem'Hadar accomplice Taran'atar coerce Entek into "confessing" that Rhukal was innocent and that he was the true assassin of Tekeny Ghemor. Furthermore, he claimed that he had done so at the behest of Natima Lang, Ghemor's successor as director of the Obsidian Order. The confession was recorded on an isolinear rod. Iliana claimed that he had committed suicide only hours after making that statement. In response to this "revelation," Martok stabbed Lang with his d'k tagh, killing her instantly. He did not fall for Ghemor's treachery as regards Rhukal but chose not to expose her as he believed that it would weaken his standing, given the criticism which he had already received for recommending that Kira be reappointed Intendant of Bajor in spite of her numerous failures. (''DS9'' novel: The Soul Key) Whereas the Martok of the primary universe was an intelligent and capable commander who cared deeply for all those under his command, the Martok of the mirror universe was boorish, foul-mouthed and slovenly, an attitude prompted and telepathically exacerbated by his Vulcan slave, Taurik. In 2377, he was killed in honourable combat by Klag, who succeeded him as Regent. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Connections Category:Klingons Category:Alliance personnel